


Born to Die

by Hawkriver



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Denial of Feelings, Depression, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Breakdown, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Nesting, Nesting Dan, Omega Verse, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Scent Marking, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sexual Violence, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, True Mates, Verbal Abuse, pastel!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkriver/pseuds/Hawkriver
Summary: Dan is simultaneously the luckiest and most unlucky person to have been born in the UK.





	1. The Birth of Daniel James Howell- Introduction

     Most of the world had entered an era of progression where Omegas were slowly being given rights. In the United States, France, and Italy, Omegas were even recently given the right to live alone without a mate. England, on the other hand, was still stuck in the slums of tradition. Children were raised until they presented, then the omegas were sold into slavery and the alphas were sent to special, high class schools. Few Omegas were lucky enough to find an alpha mate that actually cared about them. The overwhelming majority were typically packed into breeding camps or were sold to wealthy alphas who treated them like shit. It was a rough time to be an Omega in the United Kingdom.

     This was the world that one small, special baby boy was brought into. His name was Daniel Howell and his mother just knew she needed to protect this one more than her others. The woman cuddled the small blue bundle close to her chest and looked up at her mate with scared eyes, fearing he would take him away and hurt him. Logically, she knew that was something the alpha would never do, but her suddenly overprotective instincts just couldn’t help but fear. She hugged her son tighter as her mate stepped closer and knelt down to view Daniel, watching his expression carefully as she tried to reign in her fearful scent. Thankfully, though, the man simply ignored her and smiled as he leaned in to smell his newborn pup.

     “He’s lovely,” The Alpha stated as he straightened back up, “What do you think he will be? Alpha or Beta? Personally, I think he’ll be our first Alpha. He seems like a strong kid.”

     Dan’s mother hummed quietly and let her soft eyes travel down to the pup. “I don’t know.” She responded. What she wouldn’t tell is that deep down she had a dread burning in her. She knew exactly what this innocent baby would be and all she wanted to do was lock him away, so no one could take him from her. After all, being a male Omega almost certainly meant death.

     The pup was taken and placed gently into his little bed despite a small, distressed whine from the mother. The Alpha then ushered his mate out of the room and shut the door behind them. "He'll be fine without you. You know he needs to get used to sleeping alone." He stated which earned him another soft whine and a huffy sigh. The Omega nodded, though and agreed with him before walking away from the nursery and toward the living room where her three older pups were watching television and munching on popcorn. It was a nice little family. One of the few that were built by a happily mated pair. The woman was glad her son would at least get to grow up in a loving home before he was sentenced to a life of misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male Omegas are nearly unheard of, but everyone knows they are the lowest of the low in terms of social status. As far as most see it, a male Omega should be put to death the second they present because they are a waste of resources. They were always infertile and only about one percent of them were even born with a womb. To society, they were viewed as disgusting freaks of nature. It is even a common belief that they are born without souls. Due to these beliefs, laws had been placed in the country that any Omega child of the male sex was to be surrendered to the government immediately upon presentation. Failure to comply resulted in imprisonment for up to ten years. Upon seizure, the child is put into an auction as a novelty prize. If no one shows interest, which happens about sixty percent of the time, they are taken to an empty field and put down like a lame horse


	2. Born to Lose Hope

     It wasn't uncommon for people to present past the age of ten, but it was nearly unheard of for someone to present after sixteen. This is the boat that one Dan Howell found himself in. Not that it was a completely bad thing, really. Unpresented pups were simply treated as Beta children, which made his life fairly easy. No one expected anything of him, and he got to stay in the normal schooling system with his one Beta friend, Louise. He could get used to life as a Beta, and in fact he mostly already was having spent nearly eighteen years this way. The teen knew it was a bad idea to get used to a lifestyle as someone in his position, but he figured it wouldn't harm anything considering he had an extremely high chance of either staying in the current class or going on to be a higher class citizen. Just as luck would have it, he was about to find out that day that he wasn't destined for an easy life like many people had make him believe.

 

* * *

 

 

     The day started as any other with Dan's mother yelling at her two primary school aged pups to get ready before they were late for school. He could also hear his only sister yelling for someone to give back her shirt which brought a soft chuckle from him. He always loved it when his sister got riled up. Her expressions were the funniest. Dan hummed softly a few seconds later and reached to turn off his alarm before literally rolling out of his bed. He hit the floor with a grunt and proceeded to simply lie there for about ten more minutes. With a soft sigh, he finally stood, rubbing the sleep out of his chocolate eyes. The male walked over to his closet and got dressed slowly before heading out to the kitchen to have a quick cereal breakfast. He sat at the table and watched his family swarm around in front of him. It was chaos, but everyone still managed to get out the door on time. Well, except him on occasion.

     With a heavy breath and a thorough stretch, Dan got back up and placed his bowl in the sink before going to grab his bag. He looked at his watch and groaned upon the realization that he only had twenty minutes to get to the school building. Breakfast had taken a little longer than he had intended. Oops. He quickly left the home and hopped into the front seat of his father's car who was less than happy that it had taken Dan so long to come out when the rest of the kids had already left about ten minutes prior. He mumbled a quick apology as the Alpha started the car and spent the rest of the time silently staring out of the window. When they finally reached Dan's school, he had roughly one minute to get to his first class. The teen steeled himself for the exercise he was about to be forced into, gripped his book bag tightly, and swiftly relocated to the classroom with only one second to spare. He sat in his usual seat in the back and relaxed into his seat, not expecting to have anything exciting happen that day.

     It was lunch time when shit hit the fan. Apparently some Alpha female had come to sit with her sister, which he wasn't sure was really allowed but he wasn't about to question it. Anyway, as he passed by, he paused briefly to look her over and in that two seconds, he caught a whiff of her scent. It was beautiful. He'd smelled few Alphas outside of his family, but those he had always had such a sour scent to him. They all smelled so wrong compared to the more mild scent of Betas that he was constantly surrounded by. With an awkward cough and a shake of the head, he proceeded forward to get his food, then went to sit with his friend Louise. They conversed for a little while about nothing in particular before being interrupted by the Alpha from earlier sitting herself at their table without an introduction.

    "Hello. My sister mentioned she saw you staring at me earlier and I figured you're pretty attractive, so why not introduce myself. The name is Emma." She greeted, holding out a hand.

     "Dan." He replied, trying to fight the urge to avert his eyes as he reached out to shake Emma's hand tentatively.

     The three of them spoke for a few minutes before the lunch break ended. Louise said goodbye first, scampering off to class after giving Dan a little nudge and a wink. It was obvious that the teen liked this Alpha and she was kind of hoping something would happen in her absence so the two would have gossip material later that night. Dan smiled awkwardly at Emma and moved to start leaving with her walking by his side. One thing led to another and Dan found himself ten minutes later, skipping class to make out with this Alpha in the restroom. He knew he would have to explain his absence to his parents, but to be perfectly honest, he just really didn't care at that particular moment. Emma was gorgeous, she smelled really nice, and it was the first time he'd felt any intimate connection with any person in the last three years. Unfortunately, his luck was about to run out as he started to feel sort of... strange. He really didn't want to stop, but he had to pull back to breathe for a second. It was suddenly very hot and the teen had actually started sweating a little. 

     "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Emma asked, seeming fairly concerned.

     "I don't know, I'm just.. really hot for some reason." Dan wiped his forehead with the back of his arm and shook his head, "I'm fine, don't worry about it." With that said, he moved back in, connecting their lips in another heated kiss. It wasn't much longer after that when Dan jerked back, hunching over and grabbing at his stomach, a loud and pained groan escaping his throat. He dropped into a crouch and laid a hand on the ground to steady himself. Something was definitely wrong with him, but he was eons away from understanding what.

     "Oh my god! Dan, what-" The Alpha came to a halt after taking two steps forward, taking a deep breath. Her eyes widened, pupils dilating quite a bit and her nostrils flaring. This was not good. Emma threw a hand over her nose and mouth before running out of the bathroom. Soon after, two male Beta teachers were entering the room and dragging a distressed Dan out and to an empty classroom. Once the Omega was deposited into a seat, one of the teachers contacted the cops and within the hour there were about ten officers in the room and there were several students crowded in the hallway, peering inside to see what the drama was. 

     "What's going on?!" Dan asked in a very frantic and whiny voice. No one answered him no matter how many times he asked while being restrained and led out of the school building. The teenager jerked a little every now and then in attempt to get away, but for the most part he was just stumbling along while groaning in severe pain. As he was being shoved into the back of a van, he started to tear up, desperate to know what was happening to him. He was hot, terrified, and in a hell of a lot of pain and all he could think is that he just wanted to see his mother again. He wanted someone to show him a little mercy and just explain this to him so he could have a little clarification. This was definitely not how he expected this day to turn out.

     Dan pulled his legs up into the seat and huddled against the door as best he could while fighting back a sob that was trying hard to force it's way out. It was a losing battle, though, and not a minute later, he was practically bawling. The officer in the front kept yelling at him to quiet down, but it only made him cry harder until there were no tears left to be shed. He sat for the rest of the ride in silence with his glassy eyes trained on the floor, only breaking the silence every now and then with a sniffle or a pained whisper. Under the pain, he just felt hollow inside. He knew there was no hope for him getting out of this, even though he was sure he hadn't even done anything wrong. They arrived at their destination after dark and Dan was once more drug out of the car and brought into a dark, cold building. The pain was nothing now, having gotten used to it a while ago. Unfortunately he was still severely hot and embarrassingly enough he found that now the pain was barely noticeable, he was  _extremely_ horny and had a boner that he just couldn't make go away no matter how hard he focused. 

     After a short walk, he was thrown into a small room that didn't even have a mattress in it. The officers locked the door behind him and left him alone without even removing his restraints. With a heavy sigh, Dan trudged over to the cleanest corner and slid down to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest. Needless to say, he didn't sleep a wink the entire time he was in that room, which felt like ages. By the time the door opened again, whatever had happened to him to make him so hot and bothered had passed and the poor kid was hopelessly exhausted.


	3. Born to be Sold

     Dan winced as a dim light flooded into the previously pitch black room. He averted his eyes and raised a hand to try and rub the blurriness and the exhaustion away, neither of which was a successful effort. The Omega looked up at the figure walking towards him slowly, his chocolate eyes squinted and out of focus. He knew this person would be able to scent his misery and fear, and he hoped with every fiber of his being that they would take pity on him. He hoped they would at least let him out of these shitty handcuffs that had all but embedded themselves into his skin. The shadowy Beta knelt down in front of Dan and gave him a good sniff before standing back up. 

     "If I remove these cuffs, will you cooperate, Omega?" She asked, her tone sour, but accompanied with a hint of guilt.

     "What? Omega? There... There's no way! You must be mistaken!" He said instead of answering the question. While he was left here rotting away in this cell, he knew deep down that he'd presented, but there was no way he could have presented Omega! No one in his litter had been an Omega, and there were ten of them!

     "Oh no, there's no mistake. The stench of Omega heat still permeates these walls." She said, making a face to match her disgusted tone, "Now are you going to comply, or will I have to drag you out by your hair?"

     Dan sat there in shocked silence for a minute, letting the information sink in. All of his fears had been confirmed right then, and a wave of dread crashed into him hard. He was going to die for sure. No one would want to buy an overage, infertile Omega which meant... No, he couldn't think like that right now. Right now, all he needed to worry about was getting through whatever was in store for him with as little difficulties as possible. After what seemed like ages, the boy shook his head and met the female's gaze.

     "I'll cooperate." He said in a soft, raspy tone.

     He watched as she nodded and motioned for him to stand and turn. Naturally, after almost a whole week straight of sitting in one position, this task was nearly impossible, but he managed it after the tenth try. He turned immediately so that the Beta could get to the restraints and pull them off. The cuffs hit the ground and immediately he was spun back around and grabbed by the arm. Dan stumbled a bit, but managed to walk alongside her as she drug him out into a dingy hallway. They rounded a corner about halfway down and turned, moving a few doors further before Dan found himself being shoved into another room. 

     "Dispose of the clothing, clean up, then go through the door on your right. You'll need to look presentable for the Auction. Lucky for you, you came in just in time to be our prize piece."

     The door shut then, and Dan was left in a small, fairly bright room with nothing but a waste bin and a shower head jutting out from the wall. It wouldn't have been so bad if the walls weren't a gross grey color that reminded him of long-dead corpses. He was halfway through stripping when it dawned on him that he would be expected to leave this room stark naked and another, smaller fear crept up inside him, coming up through his throat in the form of bile. He wouldn't be shown off in front of hundreds of rich Alphas without clothes on, would he? Surely they would provide him with some sort of coverage before shoving him out onto the stage. The teen groaned inwardly and finished removing his sweat, slick, and waste stained clothing. He tossed it in the bin, then went to rinse off as best he could. If he was going to be flashing everyone under the sun, he might as well look moderately presentable.

     Once he had finished scrubbing the grime off of his body, Dan moved over to the next room as he was instructed, not really sure what to expect at this point. Nothing good, he was sure. What he was met with certainly was the last thing he expected. Before him was none other than a branding station alongside a wall full of leather and chain collars that he had no doubt was about to be placed on him just to drive home the point that he was no better than a common pet. Dan backed up against the door as the Alpha in the room, a short, rotund man that reeked of grease and metal, turned around. He smiled at the boy with yellow and crooked teeth, obviously taking pleasure in what he was about to do to this poor kid. 

     "Come on, kid, get over here. We've only got twenty minutes left before it's show time." 

     Fuck. He was getting branded and collared and there was no way he was getting out of it, or even postponing it for a while. He barely had time to mentally steel himself for the literally searing pain that was about to ensue. As if this experience could get any fucking worse. Without realizing it, he had stood there for so long, the Alpha got pissed and walked over to him, dragging him further into the room and standing him close to the burning fire. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Dan closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, but it was no use as the hot metal pressing against his soft, unmarked skin, sent him to the floor, screaming in agony. Through pained tears, he looked down at his chest which now bore the blistering mark of the Omega. A permanent reminder to him and everyone else that he was less than a human. A thing to be owned. Before he had a chance to get used to the horrid wound now marring his skin, he was being yanked to his feet. Shortly after, a thick leather collar was placed around his throat so tightly that it was hard to breathe. Perfect.

     "Will I at least be able to cover myself?" He asked in a forced voice, knowing it was a fruitless hope, but wanting to try anyway. The Alpha barked out a laugh at the inquiry and shoved Dan out of the room and back into the hallway the Beta was leading him through.

     With a curt nod of approval, she grabbed a hold of Dan's arm and drug him through a maze of seemingly never-ending hallways. After what felt like ages, they came to a stop in front of a row of cages, all filled with female Omegas of various ages ranging all the way from nine to about twenty. There were also a few other things of value stacked up on a table over to the side, but he doubted figuring out what those were was a right waste of his time. Nothing was worth his effort right now except making sure he was presentable for the audience. If he was honest, he would rather be bought and  _possibly_ get an okay life, than to have no life left for him at all. He was determined to make the best out of the situation even as he stood there surrounded by whimpering pups and the scent of pain and despair. He could get through this.

     After being shut in his own cage, reality hit him fully and he nearly had a mental breakdown right before the curtains opened. No. He had to stay strong and hope he was good enough to be purchased by a good Alpha. He chuckled grimly to himself and looked down to the ground. He knew he wasn't good enough for a good Alpha to pick him. He'd be lucky if any of them even looked in his direction. There was no hope left to be had. After today, it was it for him. Dan took a deep breath and raised his head once again, wiping the beginnings of a tear away from his eye. Tears wouldn't help him now. In fact, all it would do is hurt his chances since literally no one wants to be responsible for a whiny bitch who cries instead of following commands.

    "Now, the curtains will be opened so you can take a look at the lots we have available for you today, then we will go on with the auction in about half an hour." The host announced in a disgustingly cheery voice. Dan's eyes widened as the thick red drapes were pulled back revealing a thankfully fairly small, about one hundred or so, crowd of people. Shit, this was really happening. People were really about to walk up to his cage and inspect him in all of his glory like he was some inanimate object. Great.

     He did his best to keep his eyes up as the bidders walked by and inspected him, some seeming genuinely interested and others looking disgusted. It did wonders for his conflicting sense of self-worth right about then. One man in particular came to a complete stop outside of his enclosure and stepped closer to get a good look at Dan. The Alpha circled the bars and took in every detail of his figure before coming to a stop once more in front of the Omega.

     "What's your name, boy?" The Alpha asked gruffly, a genuine look of intrigue on his face. It didn't take away, though, the fact that he was the scariest looking man he'd witnessed so far. Not really in appearance, but just by the way he held himself. He didn't seem like the kind of guy you would want to cross even the slightest.

     "D-Dan, Alpha, sir." He stuttered in response. The respectful 'Alpha' and 'sir' felt so wrong on his tongue and he thought once more about how there must have been a gigantic mistake. Omegas were supposed to be naturally submissive, but simply addressing another human being in such a way was so difficult to force. Dan let out a heavy sigh of relief when the man walked away, going back to his former, non-anxious facade.

     Half an hour later, the curtains were once more being closed and the first item was being drug onto the main stage. Dan dropped his head into his hands and let out his internal screams in the form of a long, low groan. He stood there and waited for at least two hours, watching young girls be toted on stage, then pulled back to the other side once bought. By the time it was his turn, last naturally, his legs were ready to give out on him. He fell over into the side of the cage as they drug it onto the stage, then quickly straightened back up when hissed at to 'stand the fuck up, bitch.' Dan's auction seemed to drag on forever before someone finally placed a bid on him, though in reality it was only about ten seconds. His head snapped up and his eyes widened when the bid was placed because holy shit, someone was actually going to buy him. Wow, that was the most degrading sentence he was ever 'happy' to hear himself think.

     The rest of the bidding went on in a blur and soon enough, he was being drug away and the auction had ended. He listened intently as the host instructed everyone on what to do before coming to collect their items. Dan watched the girls get picked off slowly, most of them being drug out roughly while a few were handled rather well. All he could hope for was for the Alpha claiming him to be one of the nicer ones. That dream was shattered instantly as he saw the same man that asked his name earlier walking up to his cage.

     Oh no.


	4. Born to be Owned

     The gruff man from earlier pulled a leash from his coat pocket and waited for Dan's cage to be opened before clipping the leash onto his tight collar. He gave it a tug to make sure that it wouldn't come loose, which made the Omega grunt unhappily and stumble forward. The boy wanted so bad to complain, but he knew if he was going to survive this, he would have to suck it up and suppress his personality as long as possible. Almost immediately after being tugged on, he was being drug forward. Damn, he was tired of being drug around everywhere. With a very soft huff, he complied to the force and walked, or rather stumbled after his new master. He didn't dare walk fast enough to catch up, knowing it was extremely disrespectful for an Omega to walk in front of, or beside an Alpha. As much as he hated being respectful, he didn't want to push his luck. 

     Soon enough, the two were out in a rather large parking lot, walking toward a sleek, black car. When they reached it, he didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't for the Alpha to open the back door for him and gesture that he get inside. Dan's eyes widened at the fairly kind action, not used to being treated this way since his presentation. After a moment's hesitation, he all but scrambled into the car. The door was shut and shortly after, they were off toward his new home. The Omega watched the outside pass him by, eyes flicking all over the place that he'd been secluded from and would probably never see again. He was so lost in excitement, that he didn't even think twice about the fact that he was probably seeing the outside world for the last time. It wasn't until they stopped outside of a large, fancy building that it finally dawned on him and tears started pricking at his eyes.

     No. He would not cry any more. He was strong and he could get through this. It wasn't like he was about to be murdered slowly, right? As long as he was alive, he could deal with whatever was thrown at him. With a heavy sigh, he looked at the door, waiting for permission to get out. Unsurprisingly, this time, the door was open and Dan was tugged out by the leash he'd almost forgotten was attached to him. They went into the building and were greeted by a line of ten Omegas, dressed in dirty work uniforms with a window under the collarbone to show their marking scars, one of which was a boy like himself, though much younger.

     "Good Afternoon, Alpha." They spoke in unison, sending a shiver down his spine. Dan saw a physical image of his future in front of him and he really didn't like the sight. It was so degrading. The male took in a slow, deep breath and let it out slowly. That was when he noticed something odd. He sniffed the air again, confusion pulling at his brows when he didn't smell anything to mark that there were several Omegas standing so close. He looked to the man with his expression showing his deep confusion.

     Said Alpha looked at Dan when he felt eyes on him, taking a moment to decipher the look on his face before answering. "I work from home, so I require all of my Omegas to shower at the beginning of the day with scent-blocking soap. It keeps the distraction to a minimum." He told his newest purchase before taking his leash off and pushing him forward to stand in plain sight of the others. "This is the newest slave. Get to know him. Teach him how things work around here and get him a uniform." He told the others before stepping away and stalking past them all to go work some more.

     What looked to be the eldest female stepped closer and held out a hand for Dan to shake, giving him a look of pity at smelling the fear still clinging to his skin. "My name is Clara."

     "Dan." He replied quietly, his eyes still grazing over each of the people in front of him.

     "I promise, it's not that bad here. Alpha Lester doesn't really pay us much attention. He remembers to feed us most of the time and we get to clean up every morning, so it could be worse." She assured him before beginning to lead him toward the closest hallway to them, "Come on, I'll show you to our quarters, then get you some clothing."

     The male nodded and followed the woman quietly, his arms across his chest in a self-conscious manner. They reached the end of the hallway and stepped into a room that smelled very vaguely of Omega. Dan stepped inside and gasped softly at the sight. "You can't be serious. We have to sleep in  _dog beds_? " He asked incredulously, his mocha eyes snapping to Clara. He let out a heavy breath when she nodded, telling him that it wasn't that bad. He shook his head and moved to lean against the wall. He was really going to hate it here, but he supposed he should feel lucky he wasn't going to be beaten constantly and forced to sleep outside or something.

     Clara walked away, leaving Dan to himself for a few minutes before returning with a uniform in hand. "Here." She said to him quietly, holding the grey pile of fabric toward him. Dan took it silently and immediately pulled it on. It was a little big on him, but he wouldn't complain. At least he was covered up finally. Clara cleared her throat, then and leaned her small frame against the door. "You'll like it better here when Alpha Phil gets home. He's at University right now, but when he's home, he treats us like family. He even sneaks us extra food and desert sometimes." She said with a fond smile on her face. It was clear the Omega was very interested in this Phil guy, but Dan just chalked it up to her instincts clinging to the Alpha providing for her. 

     "Sounds lovely." He responded, biting back the bitterness leaking into his voice. He knew he wouldn't like the Alpha mainly because his family felt the right to own another human being as a slave. Treating them better or not didn't change the fact that he'd be treated as property. As no better than a sneakily spoiled pet. Dan moved to the stalest smelling bed and sat down with a huff, completely exhausted after so long without sleep. He couldn't help but admit to himself that the bed was pretty comfortable. It was definitely better than sitting in a dark, musty room with a hard concrete floor. "Do I have to learn anything today, or can it wait for tomorrow? I haven't slept in like years." Sure, he was exaggerating, but it certainly felt like it had in fact been years.

     "Of course, get sleep while you can. You'll be expected to be awake and moving by six every morning, so make sure to never stay up too late." Clara said before giving him a small smile and stepping out of the room to attend to the rest of her chores for the day.

     "Okay." Dan mumbled, plopping down and curling up. He was surprisingly warm considering the cold nip in the air, probably due to finally having clean clothing and a bed of fleece insulating him from the floor. Not two minutes later, the overly thin boy was out like a light. He slept so hard that when six came around, he was barely able to wake up enough to rip himself out of the bed and slink to the showers.


	5. Born to Serve

     Dan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes rather roughly as he stepped into a rather steamy room. It was a long, slender box of all tile with a line of showers along the wall. There was nothing to protect the privacy of the Omegas, but at this point all of his shame had been thrown out the window. He sighed and pulled off his clothes, ignoring as best he could the throbbing of his brand. Walking past a few females that were already showering, he got under an unused shower head and turned it on. A soft hiss left the male as the water hit his chest, but he toughed it out, turning away from the looks of pity and understanding he was being thrown. 

     The shower was over too soon, but the brown-haired teen knew he wouldn't be able to shirk his new duties for too long without getting in trouble. Another long, low sigh pushed it's way out as Dan got dressed once more. On the way out into the hallway, he lifted an arm and sniffed at his skin. Nothing but a strange mix of chemicals and plain old soap. It smelled fucking wrong. He nearly ran into Clara after getting out, stopping in his tracks just in time.

     "You're first job is to feed Omega Kathryn. She's upstairs, down the hallway to your right. Go into the door at the very end to your left." She said, shoving a tray of food into his hands.

     "Wait, what?" Dan glanced down, then looked back up to Clara with confusion in his eyes. "Who's Kathryn?"

     The girl's eyes widened a bit and she shook her head at him. "Never let Alpha Lester hear you say that, especially not right now since she's pregnant. It's  _Omega_ Kathryn. She's his mate and he's very protective. Alpha _hates_ it when we aren't respectful to her." Clara said, her voice quieter now than it had been shortly before.

     Dan cleared his throat softly and nodded at her words, pulling the tray of food closer to his body. "O-okay." He replied before scrambling off to go upstairs. He made it to the door he was told about and knocked gently. He opened the door slowly when he heard a woman respond. The first thing he noticed was the smell, a soft, calming scent of cinnamon and chocolate. It was probably the best thing he had smelled in years. When the door was all the way open, he stepped inside, a slight smile on his otherwise exhausted face. Dan stepped inside and let his eyes travel around the grand room before focusing on the older Omega laying on a sofa in front of a fire place. "I, uh, brought you some food.." He said, nerves leaking into his voice. Though the scent was helpful, he couldn't help but feel like one wrong move would have severe consequences. Dan gulped when he realized how informal he had just spoken and looked down with a very soft curse. "Sorry. Omega Kathryn.."  

     The woman looked at him with a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, boy, I won't hurt you. Just try not to be so informal around the Alpha." She said kindly, "Come on in. I'm rather hungry, but I don't really feel like getting up."

     Dan nodded and walked further into the room, making his way over with the tray. He set the tray down on the coffee table in front of the female and gave her a very slight, courteous bow. God, this felt so wrong to him and he didn't know how long he could bear being so respectful all the time. She thanked him kindly and sat up, hands resting on her swollen belly. As soon as she began eating, Dan bid her farewell and swiftly walked out of the room. He shut the door and leaned back against it with a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. He stood there for a few seconds, then pushed himself back up and made his way back downstairs to where the other Omega slaves were straightening up the foyer from where Omega Kathryn's doctor had come in during the night to check up on her. It wouldn't have been so hard to clean if the man hadn't tracked mud all over the carpet.

     Clara walked up to Dan when he made it back downstairs and grabbed his shoulder, leading him to the large kitchen. "Today, I'm going to teach you about the kitchen and how to cook meals the way Alpha Lester likes them." She said as they walked through the doors. She led him around the large room, telling him about every piece of equipment and what they were used for. She told him what they used frequently and what was saved for the more special occasions. The kitchen was so large that by the time they had finished the tour, it was already eleven and two of the older Omegas had just walked in. Clara nodded to the other two, then put her icy gaze on Dan once more. "Alpha Lester is having a lunch meeting today with some of the directors that work for his company. You don't have to cook since you're still learning, but I want you to pay attention to what I'm doing, and it'll be your job to clean up after we're done."

     "A-alright.." Dan spoke, still a little overwhelmed by the amount of information he was expected to absorb into his tired brain. He followed Clara the whole time she cooked, practically hovering over her shoulder to watch her actions. He was never one for cooking, so he wanted to pay extra close attention to this part. He didn't feel like getting in trouble for accidentally poisoning the Alpha with a bowl of soup or something. It might be worth it, though. Dan shook that thought out of his head immediately; he was no murderer.

     After an hour of preparing, the food was ready and he had a tray of food once again shoved into his hands. Dan sighed softly, already getting tired of serving food to people without getting anything in return. He followed the other Omegas out of the kitchen with a bitter expression, taking the food tray to the group of older Alphas gathered in a large dining hall. Almost immediately after setting it down, his wrist was grabbed roughly. His head snapped up, eyes meeting his master's. He would be lying if he said the look of anger didn't make him want to cower but he swallowed the fear and held the gaze.

     " _Lower your eyes._ " The man demanded in his Alpha voice. As much as he hated it and tried to disobey, his eyes immediately flicked down in obedience. "I would wipe that expression off of your face, Omega. You were bought to serve me and I expect you to do so without an attitude."

     Dan swallowed hard and nodded, backing up as soon as he was released. Unfortunately for him, this caused him to trip right over another Alpha's chair, tumbling to the ground and nearly dragging the man down with him. Before he could react, he was yanked onto his feet by a furious Alpha male. He felt a sharp sting to his cheek and it took a moment to realize he had just been struck. The teen was in such a state of shock that he barely heard the hissed words telling Alpha Lester to control his shitty slave. Dan rose a hand to lay on his now rather warm skin. He stuttered an apology and walked very slowly towards the Omega's standing by the doors. He didn't even notice when he was being guided out of sight by gentle hands. It took the male a few minutes to come back to reality after they had stopped moving.

     "Are you alright?" He heard Clara's soft voice speaking to him and he lifted his eyes to meet hers, nodding a little bit.

     "Yeah, just shocked." Dan whispered, taking in a shaky breath. He looked around a bit and furrowed his brows a bit. "The others sure don't talk much, do they?"

     "No, we're not actually allowed to speak. Both of us are only allowed since I'm training you."

     "Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked with a groan. He already hated this place, but knowing he wouldn't be able to speak later just brought him a sense of dread. He was always rather a talkative person, and he couldn't imagine not being able to. Dan sighed and pushed himself off the wall he didn't even realize he was leaning on and just started heading back to the kitchen, his head hanging. He could feel Clara's pity-filled eyes boring into his back and he gritted his teeth a bit. The last thing the Omega needed right now was pity.

 

* * *

 

     The next day, Dan woke to the sound of loud bickering. He looked up at the single clock in the dark room, confused when he saw it was only four in the morning. The male slowly stood and walked over to the door, creeping out as silently as he could. He crept up to the corner turning into the entrance hall, leaning out just enough to keep concealed in the darkness of the hallway. The Alpha was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a severe look on his face. In front of him stood a tall, thin, dark haired man not too much older than himself, his arms also crossed over his chest. The tension in the air was so tangible it almost choked him. The scents, though fairly sweet, were soured with anger and frustration, making Dan's head hurt. He was too invested in the fight, though, to leave.

     "Dad, I can take care of myself! I just want to focus on school right now, is that too much to ask?!" The younger Alpha yelled at his apparent father. That must be Alpha Phil, Dan realized with a grim feeling creeping up inside of him. Great, another entitled, controlling Alpha to deal with.

     "It's  _absolutely_ too much to ask, Phillip! You're almost twenty-two, it's about time you start searching for a mate instead of trying to cling to this stupid notion of finding  _love_ after school! If you aren't mated by you're birthday, you might as well forget about me paying your graduate school tuition!" 

     "That is absolutely ridiculous." The young Alpha scoffed and started stalking toward the stairs, "I'm going to bed!"

     Dan took in a deep breath and started backing away, right as Alpha Lester spotted him. "What are you looking at, bitch? Go back to bed right now and if I see you again for the rest of the day, you can expect to not get fed for a week!"

     The Omega squeaked out an apology and backed away faster, barely catching the sound of Alpha Phil yelling at his dad that he didn't have to be so harsh. Dan felt a little warmth grow in his stomach at the defense, but he quickly swallowed it down and reminded himself this Alpha also owned him like he wasn't a human. He was just as bad.


	6. Born to Hide

     Dan woke up two hours later, more exhausted than he had been since he got to the Lester mansion. He blinked his eyes open, looking up at the youngest Omega that had shaken him awake with a mumbled thanks. He'd already gotten in trouble once that day, he didn't need another strike against him. Eating was nice. The Omega sat up and yawned, stretching thoroughly before finally pushing himself to his feet. He was not at all looking forward to spending his whole day tiptoeing around the building in order to avoid his master. Brown eyes stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before falling down to the door leading out to the rest of the mansion. Time to get this over with.

     One hot shower later, Dan found himself in the kitchen where he planned to hide out for the rest of the day. He cooked and cleaned until his hands were raw from grease, soap, and water. He sat down close to the end of the day and looked at his palms, sighing heavily as his eyes grazed over the open sores he'd worked into his skin. "Damn..." He breathed out with a small frown painting his face. 

     "We can't sit down, Daniel." Dan looked up at the sound of Clara's voice, his frown deepening. "Since you don't seem to be busy, I'll need you to go change the bedding on Alpha Phil's mattress. The rest of us are busy tending to the yard."

     Dan opened his mouth to protest, not really feeling up to pushing his luck with the master today. Before he could speak, though, Clara was shoving sheets into his hands. He groaned and nodded, then. "Fine." He muttered unhappily as he stood up. He pushed past Clara and left for the young Alpha's room. Dan climbed the stairs and went down the hallway slowly, dragging out his task so that he wouldn't have to do something else quite as soon. The door was in front of him before long, and with a deep breath he knocked on the stained wood. He stood there for a moment, listening for sounds of life beyond the obstruction.

     Just as he was about to turn the doorknob, the door was yanked open, causing Dan to freeze in panic. He retracted his hand and let his eyes travel up to meet the Alpha's soft gaze. Dan didn't even think about the fact that he shouldn't be making eye contact. All he could think about was the fact that this man's eyes were definitely the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. The sound of a throat clearing snapped him back into reality and he immediately dropped his eyes, muttering out an apology.

     Phil shook his head and stepped out of the way, trying to ignore the way the eye contact had made him feel weak. This was just another one of his father's slaves that he couldn't get attached to... no matter how adorable he was. "Come on in, I don't bite." He said to the Omega, sniffing the air subtly as he walked in, only a little upset that he couldn't smell him.

     "O-okay... I won't be long.." Dan whispered, before realizing he'd once again broken the rules. He chewed on his lip nervously, averting his eyes as he made his way over to the bed. He set down the bedding and for the first time since he set foot in the room, took a breath through his nose.  _Oh._ Dan froze again and swallowed anxiously, trying to keep the blushing on his face to a minimum. He made quick work of the sheets and gathered up the old ones to leave, trying to be subtle about the fact that he was inhaling the Alpha's scent like a drug. He was so wrapped up in the smell, that he didn't realize until he was all the way back downstairs that he hadn't gotten in trouble for breaking two rules in the span of only a minute. The Omega sighed and pulled the bundle of sheets closer to his face, inhaling deeply as if it was the last time he'd get the chance.

     A hard object brought Dan to an immediate stop, causing him to stumble just a little bit. Very slowly, the teen lifted his eyes to rest on a suited chest. Oh no. He lifted his head and gave a tentative sniff to the air. Oh _fuck._ Dan stepped back slowly and basically curled in on himself. Had he not showered with scent blockers, there would most definitely be a strong scent of fear permeating the air right about then. He didn't dare speak again, not even to apologize. He may not have gotten in trouble with Phil, but he would  _definitely_ get in trouble for uttering a word to the Alpha currently fuming in front of him.

     " _Omega._ " Alpha Lester growled out in his Alpha voice. Dan stiffened further, his eyes so wide it almost hurt. He dared not move a muscle. Dared not even breathe. " _Get out of my sight now._ "

     Dan didn't waste a second before he was scurrying away to the laundry room, his heart pounding beyond belief. He all but slammed the door shut and leaned back against it, burying his face in the sheets he still held in his arms. Several deep breaths later, he had calmed significantly. Huh. He shook his head and moved to stuff Alpha Phil's bedding into one of the washing machines, starting it before exiting the room to retreat back to the kitchen. He was stopped by Clara right outside of the doors, flinching at her expression. He knew what was about to happen purely by the look of absolute pity he was being thrown. 

     "You can't go in. Alpha Lester has ordered we keep all food away from you until a week from today." Clara said softly, her hazel eyes looking him over sadly.

     "Would you stop looking at me like that?" Dan growled, not enjoying the feeling of vulnerability the look gave him. "I'll be fine. It's not that big of a deal." He saw Clara about to speak again and cut her off with a wave of his hand before turning and walking away. He went straight to the room where the slaves all slept and plopped down into his bed, figuring it was close enough to the end of their work day that he could get away with stopping early. Not like he could get in much more trouble than he was already in, right?


	7. Born to Starve

     Dan knew it was a bad idea, but he spent the next few days hiding in the room where the Omegas slept. Eventually a Beta came in and forced him out, leading him to he showers with the rest of the Omegas and shoving him inside. "You gain nothing but more punishment by shirking your duties." She said, giving him a vaguely apologetic smile before shutting the door and leaving him to be swallowed up by scentless steam. He sighed and turned toward the room, his dull eyes flicking between the other slaves before going to an unoccupied spot and showering slowly. Everyone left the room one by one until he was the only one left. Dan turned off the water and moved to curl up on the floor, shivering lightly due to loss of warmth.

     He was hungry and tired, and the last thing he wanted to do was go out there and work for the bastard that had pushed him back into a state of depression. The Omega let a few tears loose, holding back the sobs that threatened to wrack his body. After a few long moments, he managed to steel himself and stood. He ruffled his hair a little to get some of the water out before moving to get dressed. 

     The second Dan walked out of the shower room, he was met with a pair of blue eyes staring at him and that  _smell_. He came to a swift halt and gasped very softly in shock before forcing his eyes away from Alpha Phil's. The Omega shifted uncomfortably and stayed silent, not wanting to get in any more trouble.

     "You can look at me, Omega." He said kindly, flashing Dan a smile when he looked back up. "What's your name?"

     Dan blinked in shock and shifted a little more. "Dan.." He said hesitantly, his voice wavering just a little.

     "I haven't seen you around for the past few days, Dan. Did something happen?" Alpha Phil asked him, causing Dan to let out a choked, disbelieving noise. Did this Alpha just address him by his name? Why was he being so kind?

     Dan raised a hand to his head and looked away, sure he was losing his mind from hunger. "N-no, I've just been working in the kitchen the whole time is all.." He responded finally, the lie slipping off of his tongue far too easily.

     "Really? Because I've been in there a few times and I could have sworn I didn't see you." The Alpha commented with a small smirk. Was that humor in the male's voice? Was he not going to get in trouble for lying to one of his Alphas?

     "O-oh, uh.. Well, I just.. I-"

     "You don't have to lie to me, I know you haven't been working." Phil spoke, cutting Dan off before he could stammer out another excuse. "You got in trouble, didn't you?"

     "Um.. yeah.. I accidentally ran into Alpha Lester on... on my way to the laundry room and he took away my eating privileges.." Dan said, his voice soft and shameful. He just knew he'd be punished for lying and it honestly made him want to punch this Alpha in the face even though he'd been nothing short of kind.

     Alpha Phil hummed and nodded at that before resting a hand on the Omega's shoulder and leading him toward the kitchen. When he realized where they were going, Dan protested softly and pulled away only to be pulled back. The two stepped into the kitchen and the Alpha let go of Dan.

     "Stay here." The older male said as he walked further in and out of Dan's sight.

     Dan looked around nervously and crossed his arms over his chest. Was the Alpha about to torture him by offering him food, then punishing him when he took it? He shouldn't have lied. He shouldn't have spoken at all. Dan let out a quiet whimper when Alpha Phil returned and held out a plate to him. The smell of reheated pork reached his nose and he couldn't help but reach out. He was too hungry to care if he got in trouble. He hesitated briefly, his eyes searching Alpha Phil's for any sign of malicious intent, then practically inhaled the food.

     "I knew you'd be hungry, but I didn't expect that." The Alpha mused with a soft chuckle. Dan almost choked at that sound, but managed to swallow without incident before looking back up. 

     "You won't tell Alpha Lester, will you?" He asked, his voice still as soft as it had been in the hallway.

     "Of course not. I would get in trouble, too, you know." He said, ruffling the Omega's fluffy hair. 

     Dan instinctively flinched away at the touch, then hardened his expression and locked his gaze on the Alpha's. "Why are you being so nice to me? I'm hardly a human in most people's eyes, so why?" He asked, obviously suspicious.

     Phil shook his head and smiled despite being questioned in such a way by his inferior. "Because even though you're an Omega, you're still a person. I'm no better than you just because I have a natural authoritative aura."

     Dan stood there in silence for a few moments with his mouth slightly ajar. No one had ever dared say anything like that to him before. Even his parents acknowledged that his mother was beneath his father and they were the most loving people he knew. He blinked a few times, then shut his mouth and lowered his head, too shaken to speak any further. Even if he wanted to say something, nothing was coming to his mind.

     The plate was taken from his hands and his shoulder was patted gently, causing Dan to bite his lip and look back up. "I can take care of that. It's my job, after all."

     The Alpha shook his head and started to walk away. "No, you need to get out of here and start on your other work. My father is already suspicious of you."

 

* * *

 

     The next few days passed in a blur, and thankfully there were no more incidents with the master of the house. Every night, he would be shaken awake by Alpha Phil and given something small to eat that the Alpha managed to sneakily save away from his own dinner. Dan would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the time the young Alpha spent with him, but he continuously shoved those feelings away into a tiny box. He hated the Alpha. He would always hate him. No matter how much he kept up his kind act, Dan knew he was just as entitled as his father. Maybe he was being a little sexist, but he would rather be sexist than get himself hurt more.

     "So, what was your family like?" Phil asked the night before his punishment was lifted. It wasn't a new question, but every time the Alpha asked, Dan would just get reserved and stop talking for the rest visit.

     Dan sighed, figuring this was the last visit, so he may as well say _something_ before he was left alone and unable to talk once more. "They were great... Mom and Dad were happy mates and I had twelve siblings. I'm the only.." He trailed off and looked away, munching on a cracker absently. Every time the conversation led back to his secondary sex, his brand started to ache. He knew it was all in his head, but it didn't make it or his heart hurt any less. The Omega raised his empty hand and laid it on the mark shown through the window in his shirt, pressing on it very lightly. He may or may not have sniffled a little bit.

     Alpha Phil moved a hand to pull down Dan's hand and traced the brand with the lightest of touches. Whoa. He shouldn't enjoy that as much as he did. "It's ridiculous that they do this to Omegas." He muttered mostly to himself before shaking his head and standing up. "I should probably go now."

     The Omega sighed and let his eyes follow the man as he stood, then nodded. "Thank you.. for letting me eat even though you could have gotten in trouble."

     "Of course. I can't just stand by while my father starves any one of you."

     Dan nodded again and looked down at the last bite of cracker in his hand. Of course he wasn't treating the Omega any different than the rest of the slaves. He didn't even know why he let himself believe that this was all for him just because of who he was. He ate the last of the cracker as Alpha Phil left the room, shoving that slight feeling of disappointment into the box with the rest of his feelings. The door shut and Dan moved to curl up in his little bed, shutting his eyes and slipping into a comfortable sleep.


	8. Born to be Used

     Dan didn't see Alpha Phil again for over a week and every day he went alone, the worse his depression got. By the end of the week, Dan could barely remember anything that happened while he was awake. He moved through the days completely numb, everything passing in a blur. His only saving grace were his dreams that were haunted with images of blue eyes and that infectious smile. As much as Dan hated it, he couldn't help but admit that it helped. Unfortunately, though, going through the day without seeing the Alpha almost made him feel worse. That brings him to today.

     The Omega's were woken up much earlier than they should have been by the master himself. Almost two hours early. Dan's eyes widened with shock when he saw the Alpha, his heart dropped and his mouth dried almost instantly. His wide eyes locked on Alpha Lester's face, only to drop when the gaze was met. The Alpha cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. 

     "Omegas, until further notice showering is forbidden and suppressants will not be provided. As you may know, my son has yet to be mated despite many... altercations. My plan is that I will present you to him at his birthday celebration and one of you will be chosen as his mate. Don't get any wrong ideas, though, you are still my slaves and are still expected to work until you have been chosen, and until you have bonded." He said, his voice kinder than usual, but still very stern. It was obvious he was looking at Clara, and Dan assumed she was his pick considering that she was the lead Omega. Dan had to admit, he would have chosen her too had he been the one in this situation. He knew that Clara liked Alpha Phil, as well, and honestly he kind of hoped she would be the one he chose. She deserved better than what she had here. "That is all. You may begin your work now. There's no use in you going back to sleep."

     When Alpha Lester left the room, Dan let out a low groan and plopped back down onto his bed, burying his face into the soft fabric beneath him. Around him, the other Omega slaves stood and started shuffling out of the room, leaving Dan by himself in the darkness. The young male just about fell back to sleep before he finally forced himself up and left to get to work. He spent the next two hours preparing a huge breakfast for the family of the home. Before he knew it, the time had passed and he was toting food into the dining hall. The young Omega set down the plate in his hand, freezing up when he felt a gentle touch to his arm. Chancing a glance up, he was met with a soft, sympathetic smile.

     Dan coughed in embarrassment and looked away quickly before practically running out of the room. No. He would not fall for that smile. Not for that  _scent_. None of it was okay. He would never be picked, anyway, so falling for the Alpha now would only hurt him in the end. Bad Idea.  _BAD IDEA._ Before the male knew it, he was standing in the kitchen again, hand over his brand as he gasped for breath. He couldn't be around Alpha Phil anymore if he wanted any semblance of normality, whatever normal was around this fucking mansion. Dan cleared his throat softly and shook his head before moving to get started on more work.

     He would only work on kitchen duty from now on. That was his decision. From now until Alpha Phil left the mansion to live with his new mate, he would only leave the kitchen to get some sleep and that's it. Dan spent the whole morning swearing up and down that he would follow this rule he'd set. Little did he expect, Phil decided to come visit him immediately after breakfast had finished. Just fan-fucking-tastic.

     "Hey, Dan, why did you run away like that?" The Alpha asked him, blue eyes locked onto the Omega's face, "I didn't startle you too bad, did I?"

     "Um.. N-no, sorry.. I just don't want to look disrespectful in front of your father. I looked at you, but I'm not exactly allowed to do stuff like that." Dan lied, feeling like he was being convincing enough. If he denied his feelings and lied enough, eventually it would come true, right? Besides, behind the lie was a hint of truth. He really wasn't allowed to look the Master in the eyes, so really it wasn't the farthest of stretches to say he couldn't look at Alpha Phil. To make his point, the Omega looked down at his feet and shifted uncomfortably. 

     "Don't worry about that old oaf, he gets his knickers in a twist over the lousiest things. If he gets on to you for looking at me, I'll give him a stern talking to." Alpha Phil said with a light little laugh. It was obviously a joke considering the elder male was just as at risk to get in trouble over the whole occurrence. Dan liked to think he was serious, though. He enjoyed the idea of having someone stick up for him again, even if that someone was an Alpha that  _owned_ him. Phil gave Dan's hair a light ruffling, then moved back toward the door, "I suppose I should leave now. My dad is insisting I take Clara out to buy the groceries this time. I'll come see you tonight, okay?" The blue eyed male gave Dan a smile before turning and exiting the room.

      _'I'll come see you tonight.'_ What was that supposed to mean? Dan didn't have any severe punishments this time, and he certainly didn't have any work that involved seeing Alpha Phil... so why? The Omega shook his head and went back to his task of cleaning the dishes, trying- and failing- to not think too hard on the Alpha's words.

 

* * *

 

 

     That night Dan stayed up late, hoping that he would in fact be visited by Alpha Phil. It was around midnight when he finally heard the door being opened, and immediately Dan perked up. The Omega sat up in his bed and turned his gaze to the door as the Alpha male let himself in. Dan took in a deep breath to catch the man's scent, freezing when he realized that wasn't the right Lester. He rubbed his eyes furiously to remove the sleepy haze as he steeled himself for whatever bad was yet to come. A few other slaves stirred as the head Alpha's scent bled through the air, but Howell remained the only one awake as the large figure made his way to the corner where Dan was sitting.

     The head of the household knelt down and looked the young male dead in the eye. A nervous sweat dripped down Dan's forehead as Alpha Lester studied his sleepy face intently. "Hmph, Come. My wife wishes to see you." With that, the Alpha stood and exited the room at a brisk pace, his Omega slave following obediently. They made their way up the stairs quickly and soon enough, Dan found himself being shoved into the large bedchamber belonging to the Alpha's wife. He just briefly caught a glimpse of Alpha Phil standing down the hallway, his eyes tired and angry, before he was past the doorway. Dan huffed and shuffled further into the room, his eyes trained on the floor.

     "Come, child. Sit by me." The elder Omega said, patting the seat beside her. He hesitated for a moment, then walked over and did as he was told. "I had to beg the Alpha to allow this meeting, so I want you to listen to me well and good. We do not have much time." Kathryn took a deep breath and laid a hand on her stomach, her eyes dark and unhappy. "I have had complications with this pregnancy, dear child. I lost the pup and the doctor says I will not be able to carry another without risking mine and the pup's life." 

     Dan started to speak, but he was cut off by a slender hand raising to silence him. Kathryn smiled weakly as she spoke this time, "I do not need your condolences. What's happened has happened and cannot be reversed no matter how bad it sucks. Look, I brought you here to warn you, not to ask for your sorrow. My mate has decided that since I can no longer produce sons for him, he shall take you as a breeder. I fear your lack of hard work has rubbed him the wrong way." She shook her head when Dan started to object, "I know you were trying to adjust still, but he doesn't take pity on any one of you as much as it pains me to see you all treated this way. I wish there was more I could do for you, but I fear a warning is all I could manage. He has a short temper, I fear."

     The young Omega sat in silence for a good while, struggling to wrap his head around the information presented to him. If he was nervous before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. A breeder, she said. He supposed he should feel honored the Alpha had seen him as attractive enough to mother his children, but it was hard to find light in such a situation. Him a mother... The thought made him sick with fear. Unfortunately, he did not have time to linger on his thoughts as the door burst open mere seconds after silence fell in the room.

     "You've had your time, Kathryn, he's mine now. Come Omega." The Alpha said in a stern, commanding voice. Dan whimpered softly and looked at the female with desperate eyes before standing and walking out of the room. He couldn't believe he had stayed up expecting a great night. As he shuffled out of the room, he looked down the hall where he had seen Phil before, but he was gone. What he wouldn't give to see that kind face right now. Upset beyond belief, the male let his eyes fall back to the ground as he was grabbed by the collar and drug toward another room in the opposite direction he had been looking.

     "You are to sleep in my room from now on, slave. On the floor in the corner. You do not leave without my permission. You do not get up and explore my room, nor do you touch  _anything_ inside." As the words were spoken, he was thrown into another, larger bedchamber and kicked in the direction of the far right corner. Dan wasted no time in getting up and hurrying over to his new bed. he plopped down in the significantly smaller dog bed and huffed near silently. It was very cold an the scent that clung to it was old and musty. He flinched slightly when the door was slammed shut, but forced himself to relax. He would give anything to be back in the Omega's den with the warmth of several other bodies surrounding him, but he figured he would just have to get used to being alone from now on. Needless to say, there was no sleep to be had that night.


	9. Born to Suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!Warning!! Rape

     Dan was miserable to say the least. He regretted every second he spent complaining about what he had to deal with before his relocation within the house. He should have worked harder, but it was too late to fix his attitude. His future was set into stone. He would get constantly and unwillingly fucked for the rest of his damn life unless some miracle happened and he did get pregnant. Even then, he felt he would be just as bad off... constant sickness and pain of carrying and birth didn't sound appealing either. On top of being used like some living sex toy, he rarely got to go to a proper washroom, so his bedding area was sweat stained and dirty as hell. This didn't bode well for Dan's health and he had gotten sick twice in the month he was there. 

     Every now and again he could hear Alpha Phil arguing with his father outside of the door, and he would get a whiff of the male’s scent and everything would feel alright... That was until Alpha Lester came back inside and reality hit the Omega. Right. Pain and Suffering that was his life now. Currently Daniel was curled up in a loose ball, attempting to sleep through the aches of preheat that were encroaching upon him. He could tell it would hit in the next day or so and he was no where near mentally prepared to go through another breeding frenzy like he did when the suppressants wore off. The literal only good thing that came from this was his ability to sleep on the bed inbetween. As if that were near enough to bring light to the situation.

     Outside of the door he could hear very faint sounds of Omegas working. He could tell there was someone in Kathryn’s room right now, tidying up where the eldest female couldn’t. The teen was tempted to go knock on the wall and get their attention, but he knew he would get in trouble for leaving his designated corner. God, this was really the worst.

     As luck would have it, though, Alpha Lester seemed to have thought through how close they would be for the next few days and had sent in an Omega to get him cleaned up. The young girl came in, fear seeping off of her for lack of scent blockers and headed over to where Dan lay cold and naked. He perked his head up a bit, almost afraid this was some test. Turned out it wasn’t and he was shooed off of his bed so it could be cleaned. Dan stood on shaky legs and stretched, every vertebrae in his spine popping loudly. He saw the young girl flinch a bit and he apologized very softly before letting himself be led out of the room so he could wash the layer of grime off of his skin.

     On the way to the slave’s shower room, he passed Alpha Phil on his way into the kitchen and he saw the male visibly stiffen, his head snapping in Dan’s direction. The young Omega thought nothing of it as his mind was focused on getting clean in that moment. He stepped into the showers and turned a faucet on before beginning to scrub himself raw. He wasn’t allowed to use the special soap, but firey hot water was good enough for him. After a minute of basically shredding his skin off, he heard the door open in a rush and several people walk in. Out of pure instinct, he screamed and whipped around toward the sound, fear scent instantly permeating the steamy room, though it was dampened by the  water.

     Dan watched, his heart beating fast as Alpha Phil grew more agitated and fought his way through a pack of Omegas trying to hold him back. “Let me go, damn it!” He hissed at them, almost pushing the youngest girl into the ground. It was obvious how out of character this was by the way the Omegas were acting, so Dan was sure no one would hold this against him later. Clara stepped to the front and put her hands on Alpha Phil’s chest and tried to calm him down with a soft voice while  nodding for the other girls to go get his father. Phil growled in a frustrated way and pushed her away, demanding she stay out of his way. As much as she tried to disobey, the Omega in her forced her to back off at these words.

Dan’s eyes widened as the Alpha stalked toward him swiftly, backing up until he hit a wall. His fear only seemed to make the elder walk faster, though. When Alpha Phil finally reached Dan, he grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close, moving to press his nose against the Omega’s neck where his scent was strongest. Almost instantly he seemed to calm, relaxing heavily as he inhaled Dan’s scent. Oh no. Oh no no no. The Omega had known Phil’s scent was insanely wonderful but now... Now that he got a good whiff of him, it seemed different. Stronger and muskier and it was driving him _crazy_. His thoughts were cut short as Phil’s lips found his own in a crushing, claiming kiss and he knew immediately that this man’s rutt had just hit and was getting worse by the second

     Dan melted into the Alpha and started kissing back before he even realized what was happening. He tried to pull back but he found that he was quickly becoming completely unable to act on his rational thought. It wasn’t long before he was lacing his fingers through the other’s silky black hair. Phil growled dominantly and moved to bite at his neck but after only two small nips, he was being thrown off by Alpha Lester. The male hit the ground with a wet slapping sound and let out a near furious sound. Dan slid down the wall behind himself, whining in loss like a dog in heat. Alpha Lester turned to his son and took guard in front of Dan who was spiraling out of control as his heat began to hit full force. 

     “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing, Philip?” The elder Alpha asked in a voice just short of blind rage. “This Omega is one hundred percent off limits, and you damn well know that.” Phil got to his feet and growled dangerously at his father, looking more than ready to fight to the death for what was his. “The Omega is  _mine_.” Phil spat, advancing on the elder as if he were going to hit him. He was swiftly knocked to the side with one swipe. “He will die before you claim him. Learn your place. Clara, take my Omega to my room.” Clara came very quickly to collect Dan, bustling him out of the room and dragging him back up to the grand master bedroom. She took him in and got him settled, doing everything she could to ease his discomfort while they waited for the master to return. 

* * *

     Alpha Lester entered the room nearly an hour later, still fuming from the fight he and Phil had. He shooed Clara from his room and walked swiftly over to where Dan sat whining for Phil. The Alpha struck him hard before dragging him up by his still damp hair and throwing him onto the bed. “How dare you think you can seduce my son. You are mine and you damn well better remember that.” The sound of a zipper being undone made him whimper with need. He moved to get more comfortable before coming to his senses a bit. This was the wrong Alpha, the wrong scent. He tried to move away, but it was too late, the Alpha already had a grip on him.

     Dan began to tear up a little and tried to pull away again, still to no avail. He shoved his face into the mattress and gripped the sheets tight, wanting to protest and call for Phil, but not wanting to get hit more. He cried out when he felt a sudden pressure, then a burning pain as Alpha lester shoved his dick into Dan’s heat-weak hole with no warning. As much as he hated it, the friction and feeling of fullness eased his discomfort a bit, but it sure didn’t make him like the situation. Dan whined, half in need and half in discomfort when the Alpha began to move his hips, fucking him with a ferocity that felt more bad than good. The Omega couldn’t hold it in any more and he cried out for help, calling out for Phil or Clara or just anyone. Now that he had initial contact with Phil there was no way he could get through this heat with the master and keep his sanity.

     His words were quickly silenced with a pained yell as the Alpha grabbed ahold of his brown hair and yanked him up so hard it gave him a splitting headache. “Don’t you  _dare_ utter my son’s name again.” Alpha Lester hissed into Dan’s ear before moving to bite down on the Omega’s shoulder in a claiming way. He knew from the last time that he wouldn’t actually be claimed, but it hurt him deep down anyway. No one’s teeth should be on his skin but Phil’s. 

     The Alpha’s pace picked up after a moment longer and Dan’s tears had dried up. No one was going to come for him, so why bother trying? A few whimpers escaped him here and there, but for the most part he allowed the elder man  have his way with little resistance. The teeth still pressed into his shoulder scraped and pulled at his skin with every rough stroke of the Alpha’s cock. Dan was sure that he’d have a nice bruise there after the man was through with him with as sore as his shoulder was.

     A low, possessive growl rolled out of the man behind Daniel as Alpha Lester’s knot started to swell and catch on his rim, sending a shiver down the teen’s spine. He’d never heard a sound like that before and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t petrify him. The fear was certainly not misplaced as in one swift motion, the two were locked together and... the teeth were sinking in. It was a blinding pain, matched only by the branding he had gone through the day of his auction. That was it, he was claimed. He would forever belong to this wretched Alpha and now he didn’t have any hope left for escape.


End file.
